We're in this Together
by PerfectlyImperfect7
Summary: The Anubis students arrive for their final year at Anubis house. Old students return, along with new ones. They're in for a surprise when they discover that an old enemy returns and seeks vengeance on them. And the Anubis kids discover a shocking secret about their past. The mystery is never over when you live at Anubis House.
1. Guess Who's Back

**Ok! New story, how awesome! Ok, let's pretend that season 3 wasn't their last year, and this actually is. Also, pretend that TOR didn't happen. If you like the story, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

**Nina**

I stepped out of the cab and tipped the driver. I grabbed my luggage and began to follow the path that I'd practically memorized, to Anubis house. It was a surprise of course. Not even Eddie knew about this. If we're being honest here, I don't know what their reaction will be. Amber texted me last year about some new girl name KT, my replacement. Within 5 minutes, I'd arrived at the doorstep of Anubis House. I reached out to open the door, but the door slowly creaked as it opened on its own.

"Here we go again," I mumbled as I lifted up my luggage and pulled it through the door.

Once I was in the hallway, the door automatically shut behind me, making me jump a little. I looked around the hallway, nothing new. The dusty, old furniture was still in the same place, although I did happen to notice that there was a bigger lock on the cellar door. Typical Victor.

I took one step towards the kitchen, when out of nowhere, Trudy appeared and nearly crashed into me.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry dearie, I'm so clumsy. Tell me your name and I'll assign your room to you immediately!" Trudy exclaimed as she pulled out a clipboard and pen.

"Uh, yeah. Trudy, it's me Nina," I awkwardly said.

Trudy looked up from her clipboard and her face lit up with happiness and realization.

"Nina! Oh my, the kids have missed you so much. Don't even get me started on Fabian," Trudy rambled as she gave me one of her famous bear hugs.

I smiled. "It's nice to be back Trudy. You looked pretty busy, did you need help?" I offered.

Trudy's happy smile immediately vanished. "I can't believe that I've allowed myself to become so off track! You room with Patricia and Mara now Nina, sorry, but I can't allow myself to waste another minute!" Trudy immediately began to fast walk towards the kitchen, but immediately stopped, turned around, and headed up the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I once again offered. Trudy froze and began to bang her head on the rail of the stairs.

"Trudy, stop!" I exclaimed.

Trudy sighed and lifted her head to face me. After taking a good look at her face, I noticed that she had heavy eye bags and that her eyes seemed to be lined with black.

"I've been up all night arranging everything for you and the new students!" Trudy wailed.

I froze for a minute. New students? Did we even have enough room for them?

I opened my mouth to question Trudy, but as I looked up, she was gone. I shook my head, and went to find my room.

* * *

After I finished unpacking, I sat down and thought for a minute. What was I going to tell them? Would they even be glad that I'm back? _Creak._ I froze, that was the sound of the front door opening.

"Um, hello? Trudy?" I heard a female voice call. I recognized that voice. I walked towards the top of the stairs.

"Uh, hey Joy," I awkwardly said. I wasn't exactly sure if we were on good terms.

Joy's face filled with shock and… happiness?

"Nina! OMA! It's been far too long. You wouldn't believe what happened last year. It was so crazy! Where've you been this whole time?" she rambled.

I was a bit shocked at how nice she was being, but I immediately began to grow more comfortable.

"Yeah, Amber told me about some of it," I started, but paused. "Then for some weird reason, she just stopped texting me. I don't know why though."

Joy gave me a weird look. "Oh, you didn't hear?" she asked. I shook my head. "Amber moved to New York for fashion school."

I let this information sink into my head. "So… she's not coming back?"

Joy gave me a small shrug. "I'm not exactly sure. Sorry," she said as she gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

Joy gave me a small smile. "Come on. It's our senior year, and you're not going to spend it moping around the house because your best friend isn't here. You've got the rest of us."

I gave her a small smile, because of her attempt to cheer me up.

"Why don't I unpack, and then I can tell you everything that happened last year?" she suggested.

I smiled at her and the two of us linked arms as we walked up the stairs.

* * *

" – they got back together obviously. I would've gone crazy if they didn't," Joy said with a small laugh as she explained what happened with Patricia and Eddie. I smiled, I was happy for them. Patricia and Eddie were like a match made in heaven. I worked up some courage to ask Joy an important question.

"So, did anything happen between you and Fabian?" I slowly asked. I was surprised when Joy let out a low chuckle.

"I was waiting for that question. And no, nothing happened between us. I'm over him, besides, I have a boyfriend," Joy replied with a smile.

"Oh really? Who is it?" I asked.

"… Jerome," she replied as she continued to unpack her clothes.

I felt my eyes widen.

"Oh… well that's cool," I awkwardly said. "Um, what happened to Jerome and Mara?"

Joy sighed and began to explain everything. How Jerome cheated on Mara with this girl named Willow, and how Joy was actually pranking Jerome, but actually fell in love with him.

There was a moment of silence as I tried to understand this new information. Once I got over that moment of shock, I decided to ask Joy another question.

"Hey, have you heard anything about new students moving in?"

Joy tilted her head to one side. "You mean KT and Willow? You haven't heard of them yet? Well, KT is actually-"

"No, I mean like new students moving in this year?" I said.

Joy raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you here that from. This house is way too crowded for new students to arrive."

I began to tell her about what had happened when I arrived and the whole incident I'd had with Trudy. Joy was listening to my story intently, asking a couple questions. I opened my mouth to tell her more, but was once again cut off by the sound of the door creaking, signaling the arrival of someone new.

"TRUDY! Are you here? I came earlier so I could get some cookies!" a male voice yelled.

Joy and I shared a look and rolled our eyes. Alfie. Joy got up to greet him and expected me to follow suit.

"Wait, I want to surprise him," I said with a giggle.

Joy shook her head, but she was smiling.

"Fine, I'll distract him and you can do what you got to do."

And with that Joy walked down the stairs to greet the silly prankster.

* * *

Joy walked to the top of the stairs, and I slowly followed, a couple of steps behind her.

"Alfie!" I heard Joy squeal as she began to run down the stairs.

Alfie's face lit up with Joy as he hugged joy and spun her around. Alfie's back was facing me, so I took this as the perfect time to sneak up behind him.

"So were you the first one here?" Alfie asked.

Joy smirked. "Not exactly…" she trailed off.

"Oh really? Who else is here th-"

"ALIENS!" I yelled in his ear.

I laughed as I saw Alfie jump up in surprise and try to jump into Joy's arms. Joy caught him for a second, but immediately dropped him.

"OW!" Alfie said as he rubbed his head. Joy and I were practically dying from laughter.

"That wasn't very nice Nina. I didn't know you could be so- wait a minute. NINA, NINA MARTIN?" Alfie said in disbelief.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I joked as we hugged each other.

"What are you even doing here? I thought that there were a couple of… complications," Alfie said.

I put on a fake smile.

"Oh, they've been taken care of," I cheerily said. I waited until Joy seemed to be distracted and whispered, "Tell you later."

Alfie nodded in response.

"So what's been going on with you guys?" Alfie asked.

Joy opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by an old… friend of mine.

"TRUDY! WHERE IS ALL OF THIS NOISE COMING FROM?" Victor yelled. He began yelling a little more, until he saw us. "Ah. Mercer, Lewis, and Martin. I should've known that you were causing all of the rukus," he said while staring at Alfie the whole time.

"Just keep quiet or else I'll-" Victor froze and did a double take.

"Martin? Nina Martin? What are _you_ doing here?" he said in disgust.

Gee, he's making me feel so loved.

"You didn't hear? I got my scholarship back," I said.

Victor grunted. "Well, as long as you miscreants don't mess with me this year, I'll try to make this year as pleasant as possible, keyword try," he threatened.

"VICTOR!" Trudy yelled from the kitchen. She must have super hearing or something.

"Fine," he muttered. "I'm so… happy… that you're back," Victor struggled. He gave the three of us one final glare, before returning to his office.

"Good to be back Victor. Good to be back," I muttered.

**A/N I was about to end the chapter there, but lucky you, you guys get an extra- long chapter!**

**Fabian**

Well, this was it. My senior year of high school, and second year without seeing Nina. I shook it off. This was supposed to be the best year of my life, and if I'm lucky, there'll be no life threatening Sibuna mission this year. I dragged my luggage around the campus, searching for Anubis house. A black taxi pulled up in front of me, and a familiar American came out.

"Eddie!" I exclaimed as we bro-hugged each other.

"Oh, hey Fabian," he said without much feeling.

"Something wrong? You and Patricia didn't break up again did you?" I joked.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "No, but I've had this killer headache ever since I've arrived," he complained.

"Nothing Trudy's cooking can't fix. Come on, let's go," I said.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called into the house. Eddie stood beside me holding his head.

I heard a couple of footsteps upstairs.

"FABES!" Joy cried as she ran down the stairs and hugged me. Alfie followed behind her, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey guys!" Alfie exclaimed, as he happily bounced around.

We were all smiles, until Eddie let out a small groan.

"Er, is something wrong Eddie?" Joy asked. A look of concern etched onto her face.

Eddie feebly smiled. "Everything is just peachy," he said with a fake smile.

His comment seemed to reassure the two of them. We began talking about our vacations and describing what we did over the summer, until I felt as if someone was watching me. I glanced up towards the stairs, but found nobody.

"Something wrong, Fabes?" Joy asked with a suspicious grin.

"Just wondering, but is anyone else besides you guys here?" I wondered, still staring at the top of the stairs.

Joy raised an eyebrow. "Nobody else besides Victor and Trudy."

I was a bit suspicious, but ignored it.

We all heard the sound of the front door opening, and we each waited eagerly to see which one of our friends would arrive next. Mara and Willow.

Words can't describe how happy Willow looked when she saw Alfie. It's safe to say that there was a lot of squeeing going on.

"QUIET!" Victor yelled from his office.

The six of us shared a look and rolled our eyes. All of a sudden, Trudy came fast walking out of the kitchen, she didn't seem to notice us until we called her name.

"Hello dearies!" she cheerfully exclaimed, but she did seem a bit distracted. She smiled brightly at all of us, but frowned a little. "Um, Joy. Where did N-" Joy gave her a little look.

"Oh, I see," Trudy said as she tried to give Joy a subtle wink, which I'm pretty sure all of us saw. "Anyways, snacks are in the kitchen. I have to go take care of some… stuff first," Trudy said as she scampered off upstairs.

Alfie had already ran ahead of us and into the kitchen.

* * *

Eddie's headache looked as if it had gotten worse. He was currently lying down on the couch with an ice pack on his head.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want me calling Trudy?" Joy asked.

Eddie waved his hand in the air. "It's just a mild headache, it'll be gone by tomorrow."

Joy looked uncertain. "Ok then. Anyways, did you guys hear anything about newbies moving into the house today," Joy asked.

I laughed. "That's funny Joy. As if we have enough room for new students."

Joy shook her head. It's true just ask N-" she paused, "Trudy. Ask Trudy."

That was weird. I ignored it though.

Mara didn't seem convinced. "Joy, I doubt that they're going to squeeze 5 kids into every bedroom."

Joy frowned and open her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the sound of what seemed to be a boot, kicking the door open.

"Stupid door," We heard a voice mutter.

We all knew who it was. Eddie's face lit up with happiness as he jumped up off of the couch and raced to the entrance.

"Trixie, we're not trying to break the door down," another voice said.

This time, Joy's face lit up with happiness as she skipped towards the entrance hall. Alfie followed close behind her, eager to greet his best friend. We all followed behind them.

"Yacker!" Eddie exclaimed as he picked Patricia up and spun her around.

"Joy!" Jerome exclaimed as he bent down and pecked her on the lips.

All of this PDA was seriously making me feel a little jealous, but whatever.

"So were just waiting for KT now?" Mara asked. On- cue, the door opened and in stumbled a tired looking KT. The tired look was wiped off of her face when she saw all of us

You wouldn't believe all of the noise we were making. I was surprised that Victor didn't go all crazy. We all moved to the living room, where Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie began attacking the snack table.

I walked over to where Eddie was devouring a cupcake. "So, what happened to that little headache you had earlier?" I asked. Eddie shrugged and snuck a glance at Patricia from across the room. I shook my head at him while smiling.

Trudy once again came powerwalking into the living room, her mouth dropped open when she noticed that we were all here.

"What are you doing!" she screamed in horror, while staring at the snack table. We didn't know what to say, because we didn't exactly know what we were doing.

"Leave some food for the others," Trudy scolded.

"But they said they didn't want any Trudy," Alfie begged, as he tried to protect his cupcake from Trudy.

Trudy sighed. "Not them, the new students."

Everyone stopped talking immediately. "So Joyless was telling the truth?" Jerome asked, which resulted in him getting smacked in the head by Joy.

"Yes, now no more questions," Trudy said as she powerwalked into the cellar.

"Oh, one more thing," Trudy said as she popped her head out from the cellar. "Patricia, please don't dump any type of liquids on the new students," Trudy pleaded before she disappeared into the cellar.

Patricia shrugged and bit into a cookie. "No promises," she mumbled. Which caused all of us to laugh. This was going to be a good year, I knew it.

* * *

**What do you think? I honestly don't think that it's my best work. OC's will be introduced next chapter. I'm not completely sure what the couples will be on this story, so can you guys please go to my profile and vote on my poll? Thanks. Normally I'd never do this, but I won't post the next chapter of this story unless I get at least 10 reviews. Gosh, I feel so selfish... Well, anyways thanks for reading and do'nt forget to review, favorite, follow, and vote on my poll!**


	2. Newbies

**OC's get introduced in this chapter! Shout out to the following for creating the OC's...**

**Ariel Leilani**

**Havok Mayhem **

**Reviewer23**

**CodyOnTheBounce T.V**

**BellaRosa17**

* * *

**Nina**

I was pacing around in her bedroom upstairs. I could hear all of the happy cheering and shouting coming from the Anubis residents downstairs. I was so close to Fabian, we were just one floor away from each other. The only problem I had was my entrance. I didn't exactly know how to make my entrance. Should I just walk in there and act all normal. Or maybe I should go Alfie-style and pretend to be a ninja. I heard a couple of footsteps coming up the stairs. I panicked and immediately dived beneath the bed.

"Thanks for carrying my bags Weasel," I heard the familiar goth-pixie say.

"No problem," Eddie said as he set down the bags.

There was silence for a couple minutes. I couldn't see anything, so I slowly crawled out from under the bed to see what the couple was doing. I cringed when she saw them. They were making out with each other. Gosh, I felt like such a pervert-stalker while watching them.

Ok, I had to make a plan. Because who knows how long those two will keep on making out? It could take hours, maybe even days. But anyways, here's the plan. Eddie had Patricia pushed up against a wall, and both of their eyes were closed, so I was basically going to try to sneak out of the room really fast.

_Here goes nothing,_ I thought to herself as I slowly climbed out from under the bed. Just my luck, I managed to hit my leg on the bed post. Patricia and Eddie immediately pulled away from each other.

"What was that?" Patricia asked.

Eddie shrugged and looked around the room, luckily, I'd managed to instantly drop to the floor behind a pile of luggage's.

"Hey, did Mara unpack her stuff yet?" Eddie wondered. Crap, I forgot that I unpacked all of my stuff. Fortunately I haven't unpacked any personal items.

"She was still holding her luggage downstairs," Patricia replied in a slightly weirded out tone.

I heard them whispering to each other for a few minutes and then heard them leave the room. I sighed in relief as I crawled from underneath the bed and sat down onto my bed. What to do, what to do. All of a sudden, the door to the room burst open, and there stood the surprised students of Anubis house.

I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh, hey there guys," I said as I tried to act as if I hadn't disappeared for a whole year. We just stood there staring at each other.

Jerome threw a cookie at me. "OW!" I exclaimed as the cookie hit the side of my face.

"She's real," he loudly whispered to Alfie.

"Of course she's real you idiot," Joy said as she smacked Jerome on the head.

"Hey guys what's going-" Fabian and Eddie froze when they saw me. "Nina? Is that really you?" he asked in disbelief.

"She's real, look," Jerome said as he threw another cookie at me.

"OW!" I said as I rubbed my face again.

It took them a couple of seconds to process what was actually happening, and once they did, it was like a zoo. They all ran forward and jumped me and hugged me.

Fabian and two other girls just stood to the side. Fabian still seemed to be in shock, while the other girls just seemed to be awkwardly standing there waiting for us to finish.

After everyone filed out of the room to go downstairs, it left only Fabian and I.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Fabian checked.

I laughed. "I'm pretty sure it isn't."

We stood there in silence.

"Hey, about last year-" Fabian started.

I smiled. "You want to give Fabina another go?" I asked

Now we were both smiling. "I think I'd like that," he replied as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Fabian and I walked into the common room holding hands. Once everyone saw us, they erupted into loud cheers, but I noticed that Mara wasn't exactly smiling and seemed to be clapping out of politeness.

Everyone went back to having fun and chatting with each other. Until, the door slowly opened. We all froze in our place.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" a girl called. None of us said anything.

"Seriously? An empty house?" a male voice said.

The girl groaned. "Nice going idiot! You got the directions wrong!"

"You were the one holding the map," the male protested.

I noticed Eddie slowly move towards the entrance hall, Patricia following him. The two new students were too wrapped up in their argument to even notice Eddie and Patricia.

"Uh, hey," I heard Eddie say.

The two slowly turned to face Patricia and Eddie. The rest of us moved into the entrance hallway to greet the new students.

The girl smiled. "Oh hello there!" she cheerily said as she stuck out a hand to shake. "I'm Roxanne Mitchel. This guy over here is Connor Dickwood," she said as she threw a thumb in Connor's direction.

"Linwood! It's Connor Linwood!" Connor exclaimed.

Patricia frowned. "They're American," she whispered so only we could here.

I smiled. Only Patricia would worry about whether they're American or not.

I took a good look at the new students. Roxanne had long, dark brown hair and green eyes. Her light brown skin was glowing, and she had dimples when she smiled. I noticed that she had a small birthmark on her cheek. She was wearing a pair of blue, denim, skinny jeans, a plain shirt covered in flowers, and a pair of worn sneakers. She looked like your average American teenager.

Connor was pretty muscular and had blonde hair, which he wore in a faux hawk. He had bright green eyes and… a scar running down the length of his left arm. She noticed that he had only one dimple when he smiled. He wore denim jeans, sneakers, and an affliction t-shirt.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Soooo. Is this Anubis house?" Connor asked.

Eddie was about to answer when Patricia subtly kicked him in the shin. "No sorry, Anubis house is three houses over," she answered while smiling at them.

Roxanne frowned, "Darn, this place looked really cool, well I guess we'll be-"

The door burst open with so much force that I was surprised it didn't break.

A muscular looking boy walked into the room looking pissed. He had brown hair that was spiked up and he had blue eyes. He had a preppy style. He wore a navy colored polo, dark jeans and a pair of black vans.

He seemed to be muttering to himself about his stupid dad or something.

"And you are?" Patricia rudely asked. "By the way, thanks for trying to break down our door. Because we would just love to start the year off as the only house without a door," she said. Sarcasm dripping off every word.

The unknown boy glared at Patricia. "Ok listen up. My life is pretty messed up right now and I don't need some annoying brit nagging me. Got it?" he retorted, getting into Patricia's face.

"Dude, back off," Eddie said as he jumped in to defend Patricia.

Patricia looked as if she was ready to murder this guy. "Eddie, let me handle this," Patricia said as she stuck her hand out towards Alfie. Alfie said nothing as he handed her a soda can. Patricia smiled as she slowly opened the can and-

"Hello!" a peppy voice called from the open door. A string of curse words came from Patricia's mouth.

The girl walked in, followed by another boy with a hulking body.

The girl wore square, black rimmed glasses and was squinting at a piece of paper she was reading. Her black, curly, shoulder-length hair bounced as she walked. She smiled at all of us cheerfully, and I became fully aware of her heart shaped face and high cheekbones. She wore purple skinny jeans, a pink sleeveless top, and brown sandals.

The boy with a hulking body had dark brown hair that was gelled to the side. His blue-green eyes blended well with his slightly tanned skin. He wore gray cargo shorts, sneakers, and a moss green shirt of two skunks forming a heart.

"I'm Rosario Vincent," she said. Rosario looked over towards the other guy, expecting him to introduce himself. When he didn't, she lightly nudged him. "Joshua Decker," he quietly said.

"Crap! The Americans are invading our country!" Patricia exclaimed in annoyance. She turned to face the rude boy. "You never did tell us your name," she said.

Rude boy glared at Patricia, but replied. "Cameron Jones," he said in an irritated tone.

Patricia surveyed all of the newbies. "Listen up newbies, I only have a couple rules," Patricia started. Cameron fake snored. Patricia just ignored him and continued. "One, don't mess with my friends unless I tell you to. And rule two, Don't. Mess. With. Me," she slowly said. She smiled at the frightened faces of Joshua and Rosario. Roxanne and Connor looked slightly intimidated, while Cameron just looked amused.

"Wait, let me get this straight… is this Anubis house?" Rosario asked.

"Oh Anubis house is apparently three houses down," Roxanne said.

Patricia face palmed. "You idiots. Did you not see the Anubis sign when you walked in here?"

Rosario frowned. "Geez, you could've just said yes," she muttered.

Patricia opened her mouth to retort, but was silenced.

"THIS IS YOU FINAL WARNING BEFORE ALL OF YOU GET TOILET- oh," Victor said as he noticed the new students. "You must be the new students," he said as he made his way down the steps to greet them.

Rosario smiled. "Yes, and you must be-," she squinted at the paper. "Mr. Rodenmeen."

All of the Anubis kids burst out laughing, until Victor shot us a death look.

Victor cleared his throat. "I am the caretaker of this house, Victor Rodenmaar Jr," he corrected.

Rosario flushed and looked closer at the paper. "Oh. Looks like I need a pair of new glasses," she joked. Victor just glared at her.

Cameron stepped towards Victor. "Listen. I was just on a plane for 10 hours and all I want to do right now is unpack and unwind. So, where is my room?" he asked.

Trudy came sprinting down the stairs. "Don't worry Victor, I'll take care of them," she said as she ushered Victor up the stairs

Cameron sighed loudly.

"You should be thankful that you didn't get soaked with this soda," Patricia said. She and Cameron began to loudly argue. Eddie and Trudy tried to stop them, but everyone knows that Patricia never backs down from a fight. Patricia nearly through the soda can at Cameron's face.

The rest of us sighed. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Anyways, please continue to review, favorite, and follow. Also, if you haven't already, please go to my profile and vote on my poll! It will help me with this story! Thanks again you guys, and if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or leave it in the review section!**

**P.S Did you guys notice that quote Rosario used from TOR?**


End file.
